


The Selkie

by Theauthorformallyknownashobbitbabe



Series: Reylo Fantasy/Scify smut [13]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Breeding Kink, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Pregnancy Kink, Sex on a Beach, dubcon, selkie!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theauthorformallyknownashobbitbabe/pseuds/Theauthorformallyknownashobbitbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo is a Selkie who claims Rey for his mate.</p><p>Selkie!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Selkie

Kylo hid behind the rocks watching the village girls dance on the beach.

It was time for him to take a mate, and as the leader of his pod he was expected to claim a human girl. He knew exactly who he wanted. Rey, the village foundling, the girl who for the past five years had barely scraped by because she didn't want to marry any of the village boys.

She was beautiful, strong and clever, everything he'd ever wanted. So he waited, and soon his chance arrived. Rey tended to explore the cove and it's caves when she had time, which wasn't often. On this particular day she slipped and sprained her ankle.

Well then, she couldn't run away from him now. He thought.

"Hello." He said, sitting beside her in the sand as the sun began to set.

Rey looked up and nearly shrieked in surprise.

Sitting beside her was a man.

She hadn't heard him approach, and now as she looked him over she noticed he was wearing nothing but some kind of pelt around his waist. That in and of itself was strange, but he also had a slight point to his ears, and his irises seemed a bit large as well. He wasn't human, she realized, scrambling away.

Kylo didn't move, she was frightened and he didn't want to make this harder for her than it already would be.

"What are you?" Rey asked, once she was far enough away from him to feel at ease.

"What do you think I am?" He asked playfully.

Rey gave him a wary look.

"I think you're a Selkie." She replied.

"Well done, not many know my kind by sight." He said, smiling and approaching her again.

Rey tried to move away, but he gently caught her wrist.

"Your ankle is hurt, I can heal it if you like." He offered.

It did hurt quite badly, so she nodded and let him pull her foot into his lap.

As he cupped her sprained ankle, warmth began to build, easing her pain and healing her injury. She gasped as Kylo smiled slyly and kissed his way up her leg.

"Please don't." She asked.

He frowned, he wasn't used to being told no. But she was plainly frightened.

"Rey, I won't hurt you, there's no need to be afraid of me." He said, gently pulling her into his arms and kissing her as he cast a spell of lust.

To Rey's surprise she couldn't find it in herself to resist him. She melted into his embrace and kissed him back, moaning when he began to kiss and nibble at her neck. He would mate her, she knew, but she didn't care. She wanted this, wanted to be taken by this strange, exotic man.

Kylo smirked and began to undress the lovely girl he'd chosen for his mate. Carefully laying her dress out on the sand and setting her upon it. Her slender body was perhaps the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Rey groaned and arched into his touch as he began to suckle and fondle her small, shapely breasts.

He growled softly as he kissed her again and gently parted her legs, slipping a hand between them to pleasure her. Her head fell back and she gasped as he pumped his fingers in and out of her sex, quickly bringing her to a powerful orgasm.

Rey keened as she came, spasming around his fingers. Kylo chuckled and kissed her again as he removed his pelt from around his waist and lay it beside her dress, creating a pallet for them. He would take her virginity, breed her, and she would be his forever.

Kylo sat beside her and gently stroked her cheek as he leaned down and kissed her again. As he did he pulled her onto his lap, gently stroking and fondling her soft body.

Then he wrapped her legs around his hips and impaled her on his hard, thick cock.

Rey cried out in pain as her hymen tore and a trickle of blood leaked out, signaling the end of her virginity. He held her close, stroking her hair and whispering to her in his soft, musical language while he waited for her pain to fade. She was his at last.

It didn't take long, after only a few moments Rey began to become restless, gently moving her hips back and forth, making him bite his lip to hold back a groan.

"Feeling better then are we?" Kylo whispered, thrusting up into her, making his lovely mate gasp.

Rey didn't answer, she couldn't with her mind so clouded with lust. Her whole body was alight as he held her hips, thrusting up into her hard and fast. She panted and clung to Kylo as she began to ride him, moaning wantonly as they pleasured each other.

All too soon she came, clenching helplessly around the hard, thick cock buried deep inside her. He lay his head on her shoulder and groaned as he filled her virgin womb with his potent seed. She would most likely be pregnant by morning.

Once Rey had fallen asleep Kylo kissed her and wove a seal skin with magic, gently slipping it over her slim body. He smiled softly at the sight of her asleep in the sand. She made such a lovely seal. He gently stroked her soft fur for a moment before dawning his pelt and curling up beside her.

No one from the village ever saw Rey again, but they knew quite well what had happened when her dress was found on the beach the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> *Holds out tin cup* Comments plz?


End file.
